


Down Boy

by iSneezeStars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSneezeStars/pseuds/iSneezeStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy stretched out on her blanket and yawned. She was back in Central Park, this time camped out on the grass, reading a book in the sunshine. She was just about to go back to her book when someone dropped down beside her. Looking over, her eyebrows flew up in shock.</p><p>“You again!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Me again,” Bucky affirmed with a small chuckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Stalking Me?

 

Down Boy

Chapter One:

Are You Stalking Me?

\---

Darcy would not cry.

She would _not_ cry.

She was not a crier… however, today there was a real possibility for it and that was embarrassing. Sighing as the warm breeze picked up her hair, she pushed off the swing she had been sitting on and walked out of the sand pit. She had been back in New York for two days, two very long and painful days, and she was ready to lose it on Jane. Not that it was in any way the other woman’s fault. It’s just that Darcy was hurting. Her last remaining family member had passed away.

Nana Lewis was no more.

Darcy knew Jane was just trying to make sure she was okay, but still, she was having a hard enough time trying to keep it together; pretending to be fine on top of that was draining her batteries faster then she could charge them.

Stopping at a park bench, she collapsed onto it, her head falling into her hands. She felt utterly defeated. It was lucky for her the park was relatively empty. She cringed as she felt her eyes begin to water. She would not cry…

She would not cry.

 _Much_.

She felt a sob bubbling up her throat and was just about to let it out when something wet and cold touched her hands. Pulling back she came face to snout with a very concerned looking dog. Which was odd, a dog looking concerned, but she knew a God, so anything was possible. Staring at each other, Darcy raised an eyebrow at the quadruped. It jumped up and put its front paws on her knees, getting closer to her before licking her nose.

“Hey Buddy,” she said, scratching behind his ear. “Where’d you come from?” It nuzzled its nose into her neck and she mimicked it. Its golden fur was soft and inviting.

“Get down! Get. Down. You punk,” ordered a deep masculine voice, she assumed was the owners.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” she said, not wanting to get the puppy scolded. Pushing back, she was met with the coldest blue eyes she had ever seen. They made her shiver. The man striding toward her was tall, dark and possibly the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. He also looked like he could kill her before she finished blinking. Darcy gulped.

“Down boy,” said the man gruffly, “you shouldn’t be jumping on pretty broads.” He took the dog’s collar gently and tugged it away from her. The man was scruffy and had long brown hair, his clothing was odd, he dressed like he was 90 and was wearing long sleeves in the summer. It put her on edge.

“What’s his name?” Darcy asked awkwardly.

“Buddy,” he answered while reaching down and patting the dog’s side. Darcy smiled at that. “You must be having a bad day. He’s a Therapy dog. He’s always running off to help those in distress.”

“I was pretty low but I’m feeling much better now thanks to him.” Darcy stood to lessen the angle in which she had to look up. Right now the man was towering over her and it was freaking her out. The standing didn’t do much though.

“I’m James by the way.” He stuck out a hand for her to shake. “But my friends call me Bucky.”

“Really?” Darcy snorted as she grasped his hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Yeah.” He gave her a challenging smirk and she couldn’t decide whether it made him look more or less menacing.

“Okay then Bucky, I’m Darcy.” Taking her hand back, she bent down and scratched behind Buddy’s ear again. “Well, it was nice to meet you.” She straightened up and made a motion to walk away.

“Likewise.” Bucky dipped his head. Buddy let out a single bark, so as not to be forgotten and wagged his tail.

“It was nice to meet you too, Buddy.”

“Maybe we’ll see you around sometime,” said Bucky, taking a leash out from his pants pocket and attaching it to Buddy’s collar.

“Maybe,” Darcy shrugged and turned, walking away. She wasn’t sure she wanted to see him again. He seemed like a serial killer who used his cute dog to lure girls to their unsuspecting demise. Yeah, Bucky was probably a Ted Bundy… best to never see him again.

Not that she would.

\---

Darcy stretched out on her blanket and yawned. She was back in Central Park, this time camped out on the grass, reading a book in the sunshine. She was just about to go back to her book when someone dropped down beside her. Looking over, her eyebrows flew up in shock.

“You again!” she exclaimed.

“Me again,” Bucky affirmed with a small chuckle. The small smile on his face made him look like less of a psycho killer and made Darcy relax a little.

“Hi Buddy,” she cooed and reached over to scratch behind dog’s ear.

“Whatcha reading Dollface,” Bucky asked, drawing her attention back to him, making himself more comfortable. He stretched out on the blanket and folded his hands behind his head. He was becoming familiar with her very quickly.

“Dollface?”

He shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

“Nothing really,” she continued. “ _Cheating Death_ by _J.D. Ursini_. It’s predictable and full of cliché’s… it’s not very good.”

“Cliché’s like what?” he closed his eyes as the sun shone in them.

“Like the bad guy not dying because the hero is a moron,” she huffed in exasperation. “Seriously, just stab the bad guy, like, in the brain or light them on fire or something and watch them burn. Don’t just ‘kill them’ and walk away because if you do they won’t die. They will come back and be hideously scarred and angry,” she explained, nodding vigorously.

“That does sound like a familiar plot twist,” he said rubbing his left arm, unwanted memories flooding his mind.

“That’s because it’s every villain’s story ever.”

“…You’re pretty passionate about this,” he said with a grimace.

“I’m a passionate person,” she agreed.

“You know it’s just a book right?” He propped himself up on one elbow to look at her.

“Spoken like a person who doesn’t read,” she countered, waving her book in his face.

“I read.” He sounded amused by her jibe.

“The backs of cereal boxes don’t count.”

“You’re a spitfire, you know that?” He reached out and rubbed Buddy’s head fondly. The dog’s eyes closed and his tongue lolled in ecstasy.

“Eh?” It was her turn to shrug. “It keeps you on your toes. Wouldn’t want you to get bored.” He chuckled and she smiled at him. Maybe he wasn’t a psychopath, he was just scruffy, wore hoodies and a single glove in the summer and had a bad case of the crazy eyes. He wasn’t an axe murderer, he was eccentric or at least that’s what she told herself.

“Doll, with a dame like you, I don’t think that’s possible,” he said, letting himself down and making himself comfortable once again. Closing his eyes, he relaxed into the comfort of the blanket and the warmth of the sun bearing down on them.

“Aren’t you retro?” she teased and he grunted in response. Assuming the conversation was over, Darcy resumed reading her book. An hour of comfortable silence past before he stirred from his cat nap and checked his watch. Swearing, he bid her farewell and left her to her own devices.

He was a weird one.

Nice but weird.  

\---

She was sitting on a park bench watching parents push their children on the swings when a familiar dog barked and bound up to her.

“Hey Buddy! Who’s a good dog?” she said in a high pitch voice, grabbing the dog’s head in her hands and jiggling in back and forth. “Is it you? It’s totally you.”

“We’re making a habit of this,” said Bucky, dropping down beside her and making himself comfortable.

“I think you’re stalking me,” Darcy answered coyly, bringing her hand up and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Excuse me but I have a reason to be here,” he said stabbing a finger in Buddy’s direction. “You just come and sit here all by your lonesome.”

“You talk like my grandpa.” She sat back.

“So intelligent and well mannered?” Bucky shot back.

“Sure, we’ll go with that.” Darcy rolled her eyes, as he leaned back into the bench and flung a careless arm around the back rest. She eyed him warily.

“What?” He smirked.

“Nothing,” she sighed, settling in and watching Bucky pull a ball out of a pocket. An easy silence fell between them as Bucky tossed the ball for Buddy to fetch.

“So what’s your excuse?” he said breaking the silence.

“Huh?”

“For being out here?” he clarified.

“Oh…” she trailed off.

“If I’ve over stepped-”

“No, no,” she said quickly cutting him off. “It’s just, I’m hiding, well, avoiding someone. I love her but she’s smothering me right now.”

“She’s never been like this before?” he asked.

“No… My Nana passed away a week and a bit ago.” Looking away, Darcy bit her lip, not wanting to see the pity in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” The arm he had slung over the park bench came up and its hand squeezed her shoulder.

“She was all I had left,” she shrugged, still not looking at him, “so Jane’s trying to make up for it.”

“Sounds like a good friend,” stated Bucky earnestly.

“She is.”

Another bout of silence fell upon them, though this one wasn’t nearly so comfortable. Darcy squirmed as she watched Buddy run around with the ball in his mouth, mutely searching for a way to change the subject.

“So you can totally tell me to take a hike, but, tit for tat you know,” she said, turning to him, deciding to satisfy her curiosity once and for all.

“Ask away,” he tilted his head down so he could look at her over the top of his sunglasses. His piercing blue eyes looking much softer than normal.

“What’s with the glove, you trying to emulate Michael Jackson or something?” she asked with a wink.

“I don’t know who that is, but no,” he looked confused and apprehensive all at the same time.

“You don’t… okay…” Darcy’s mouth hung open at that statement. Who didn’t know who the king of pop was? Where had he been living his entire life? Under a rock? When he didn’t answer her, Darcy began to feel awkward.

“Sorry, forget I asked,” she back peddled, wanting to give him an out.

“It’s an old army injury… it ain’t pretty,” he sighed, frowning and looking away from her. Darcy felt something chip away at her heart watching him in that moment. Without thinking she reached across him and grabbed his left hand. Taking it in both of hers she squeezed it. It was as unlike a human hand as Darcy had ever felt. It was as hard as steel and there was no familiar give of flesh but still she did not let go.

“I don’t know what happened but you shouldn’t ever be ashamed of that,” she said matter-of-factly. When he turned to look at her with an unreadable expression on his face, Darcy smiled brightly at him. Scooting closer, she bumped her shoulder into his ribs and moved back. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a slobbery ball being dropped into his lap.

“Hey Buddy, back from exploring?” He reached for the dog and ruffled his fur.

“Anyway, I should go, Jane’s probably forgotten to feed herself again,” said Darcy, standing and stretching, her arms above her head.

“I’ll see you around, kid,” Bucky stood and pulled Buddy’s leash from his pocket.

“Anything’s possible,” Darcy called back over her shoulder, a small smile gracing her features as she walked away. Knowing he had been in the army and had been in an accident explained the long sleeves, glove and killer façade… he wasn’t so intimidating anymore. He wasn’t trying to be scary, he was just broken and needed a little mending. She really hoped he would be able to fix himself as much as possible and that he could get back to whoever he was before the accident.

\---

Bucky sat on the front steps to Steve’s apartment with Buddy laying between his legs, not ready to go inside yet. He idly stroked the dog’s head as he replayed the conversation he’d had with Darcy over in his mind. She had touched his metal hand. Granted she hadn’t known what it was at the time, but still, she had touched it without fear. Not even Steve did that, Steve could barely even look at his arm without guilt bleeding into his expression. Bucky sighed and clenched his hand into a fist. He didn’t want to think of Steve’s guilt right now. He wanted to remember the casualty of Darcy’s touch. He wanted to pretend he was normal just a little longer. He liked this feeling. He liked Darcy. She made him feel human and that was a feeling he missed dearly.

\---

 _A.N: Thank you to all the Tumblr people who helped me make decisions for this story. _Friend me on_[Tumblr](http://isneezestars.tumblr.com/)_ _and_ _[Twitter](https://twitter.com/JDUrsini)_ _if you want to keep up with me! Check out my profile to find out more about me_.


	2. Let a Guy Down Easy

 

Down Boy

Chapter Two:   
Let a Guy Down Easy

\---

Bucky liked Darcy.

He knew he liked her. Who wouldn’t like her? She was something else. But what was he going to do about it. Should he ask her out? Was it even fair to her for him to ask her out? She would probably run screaming when she saw his metal arm. Not to mention the emotional baggage a 90 year old recovering amnesiac with PTSD carried. No, it wouldn’t be fair to her to subject her to that. But he wasn’t ready to give up the way she made him feel.

He was being selfish. Bucky knew this and he wouldn’t be asking her out. He would never do that to her or to anyone else, ever again. Putting Steve and Natasha through all this was enough for him. But he just wasn’t ready to let Darcy go, not yet at least. He just wanted to move on with his overextended life and finally get to live it. He wanted her in his life, even if it was just as an acquaintance he met in the park sometimes.

\---

Bucky meant to dodge, he swear he did, but his head just wasn’t in the game. His thoughts were far away, on a spectacled brunette that he hadn’t seen in three days, when Steve’s fist clocked him in the side of the head. Bucky lay sprawled on the floor in looking up at two of Steve, Sam’s low whistle ringing in his ears.

“What’s eating you, Bucky?” Steve asked, reaching down and pulling him to his feet.

“Nothing,” Bucky swayed, “Punk.”

“Don’t lie to me, jerk,” said Steve, clapping a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

“Pretty sure lying to Captain America is a felony anyway,” Sam said, stepping into the ring, a huge grin gracing his features.

“Because that matters to The Winter Soldier?” Bucky shook his head, trying to clear away the double vision.

“Point taken,” said Sam, handing him his towel and water bottle. “Still, what’s up?”

“Guys… it’s nothing.” Bucky walked away from the dynamic duo and ducked out of the boxing ring. There was a time where he would have bragged about what was on his mind.

“Buck, what’s wrong? You’ve been unfocused all morning.” Steve followed him, concern lacing his voice.

“I was just thinking.”

“About?” Steve pressed on.

“A dame,” Bucky sighed dramatically. It seemed they weren’t going to quit.

“What?” Steve did a double take. For a second there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Hope that his old friend was returning to him. That look filled Bucky with shame and uncertainty. What if he never got better?  

“I met a dame,” he repeated.

“Way to go,” Sam gave a little cheer.

“Where?” Steve asked.

“Central Park.”

“What’s her name?” Steve continued.

“And?” Sam questioned. Bucky took a few steps away from them his hands raised in surrender. He was beginning to feel a little attacked.

“And she’s beautiful, she’s got curves like I’ve never seen before and she’s a real spitfire… and I’m not telling you her name, at least not yet.” The dreamy look Bucky had on his face began to fade away as he said the last part, for emphasis he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why not?” Steve asked sounding a little hurt.

“You know why.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I don’t.” Steve insisted.

“Well two reasons. One: you don’t need to know, and two: you’ll tell Natasha,” said Bucky counting off his points on his fingers.

“I would never,” Steve was insulted that his best friend would think so lowly of him.

“Not you,” Bucky corrected.

“Oh, that’s how it is?” said Sam sounding offended but smiling none the less.

“That’s how it is,” Bucky replied, a smile of his own on his face.

\---

Bucky watched as Buddy bound forward, almost knocking the two coffees off the table in his excitement to get to the curvy brunette, who was sitting at the patio to a busy coffee shop.  

“Down boy,” he chastised the dog and tugged on its leash, pulling the pup away from Darcy. Taking in the two steaming cups of coffee and the vacant chair Bucky frowned to himself. “You waiting for someone?” He gestured to the cups, hoping she wasn’t waiting for another man.

“Hey Buddy!” she cooed, putting her coffee down, so as not to spill it all over herself. “Okay, now you definitely _are_ stalking me,” she said smiling up at him, putting a hand in front of her eyes to block the sun.

“You haven’t shown up the last few days… I got worried.” Saying those words aloud pained him, he sounded so pathetic.

“So you wandered aimlessly in the direction I leave from and hoped for the best?” she asked incredulously. _When she put it that way…_

“It worked, didn’t it?” He was rather proud of himself for finding her.

“And if it hadn’t?”

“We’ll I’d look a lot less creepy,” Bucky shrugged. “Besides, I’m not that good of a stalker,” he lied. “I would have walked right by you if Buddy hadn’t whined and started to tug on his leash.” He bent down and gave the dog a pat.

“Aw Buddy!” Darcy clucked in a high pitch voice, “Did you miss me?” The dog in question jumped up again, it’s paws on her knees, so that she could cuddle it.

“I think he likes you,” said Bucky, giving up and letting Buddy do what he pleased.

“You’re so cute.” Darcy’s full attention was focused solely on the canine. Bucky frowned again, feeling foolish and like a toddler vying for its mother’s attention.

“You never did answer me,” he said bringing her attention back to him. She looked at him questioningly. “Are you waiting for someone?”

“Oh, nope…” She shrugged and looked embarrassed. She gestured to the chair in front of her and nodded for him to sit.

“But the other coffee?” Bucky asked as he took the chair opposite her. He was confused, had she bought herself two coffees? And if so how much caffeine did this girl need to sustain herself?  

“Don’t judge me, but it was actually for you.” She took her glasses off and looked away from him.

“You knew I was going to come find you?” suspicion etching into his voice. “Are you psychic?”

“No, I bought it for you but then I decided that was weird. You don’t buy people you barely know coffee and I didn’t know how you took it. Then I didn’t want to give it to you, so I decided to sit here and drink them both myself,” she rambled. “But since you’re here, you can have it, I haven’t touched it.” She pushed the drink toward him.

“Thank you?” he said unsurely.

“You’re welcome.”

“I take it black, for future reference,” Bucky said, taking off the lid to coffee, so it could breathe.

“Good to know.” Darcy reached for her own cup and blew on it before gingerly taking a sip of her own hot drink.

“So, where have you been?” he questioned her, jumping straight to what was on his mind.

“I just…” she trailed off and he stared at her. Fidgeting under his gaze, she sighed. “I just didn’t want to bother you.” She brought her hands up to cover her face, wishing the ground would swallow her whole.

“Bother me?”

“I don’t know,” she spoke through her hands, not able to look at him.

“Doll, I was the one who kept coming to sit with you. If you bothered me I wouldn’t keep seeking you out,” he said plainly.

“I guess that makes sense.” Her hands fell away from her face slowly. The two sat together, an awkward silence encompassing them, broken only by Buddy’s exuberant pants.

“Oh to hell with it,” Bucky said under his breath, breaking the silence.

“What?” Darcy asked, wondering if she heard him right. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, gathering his nerve. He was a World War 2 vet and a world class assassin, he felt ridiculous.

“I might be inclined to ask you to the movies.” He held in a grimace, not sure if kids these days still went to the movies on dates. He probably should have asked someone before he decided to ask her out.

“I might be inclined to say yes,” she replied in his own wording. An ear splitting smile made its way onto his handsome face, warming up his icy blue eyes.

“Darcy, will you go on a date with me tonight?” Bucky asked confidently.

“I would love to- oh my God, I can’t...” Darcy looked horrified. “I am so sorry!” She slapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide and apologetic.

“You sure know how to let a guy down easy.” He felt her response like a physical blow, deflating, he tried not to show it… his pride was hurting him.

“I am so sorry.” She reached across the table and took his gloved hand in hers. “I would love to go out on a date with you, I just can’t go tonight or this week, I’m busy.” She sat back. “Here, give me your phone.” She put a hand out and waved it in front of him, waiting for it. Digging it out of his pocked he handed it to her, carelessly. The cell phone was something Steve insisted he had once he started going out on his own. “Really? A flip phone?” she said with a laugh.

“What?” He raised an eyebrow in question.

“This is an old person phone. How do you text on this?” she asked, opening and closing it a few times.

“I don’t?”

“What do you mean you don’t?” Her voice raised a few octaves and she looked at him like he had said something unheard of.

“I don’t text.” He shrugged.

“Okay… well here’s my number, call me sometime and we will figure out a day to go out, okay?” she affirmed as she entered her number into his ancient cell phone.

“It’s a date.” He leant back in his chair, feeling smug.

\---

The lights were off when he entered the apartment meaning Steve must still be at the gym or maybe even at Sam’s house. Bending down, Bucky released Buddy off his leash. The dog sniffed the air, letting out a low growl. He bounded off into the dark apartment. Tensing, Bucky stood, pulling the knife he kept sheathed in his boot out as he did. Buddy was silent now and Bucky’s heart dropped. If they had hurt his dog… well, they wouldn’t live long enough to regret it.

Silently, he made his way down the hall towards the bedrooms. Just as he breeched his own doorway, the lamp on his bedside table clicked to life. Bucky blinked, rolled his eyes and then put the knife away.

“Nat,” he greeted the redhead reclined on his bed. Buddy’s head was in her lap, his tail wagging happily.

“James,” she replied, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips, her hands idly stroking the canine’s soft fur.

“What are you doing here?” asked Bucky, glaring at the pup. “Dumb dog.”

“Checking in.”

“And have I passed the test?” Bucky strode toward his bedside and stood beside it, arms crossed.

“I hear you’ve met someone.” Natasha pat the spot of bed beside her.

“News sure does travel fast,” he sighed as he lowered himself down onto the bed next to her. Taking a pillow he propped himself up and made himself comfortable.

“Don’t be angry, it wasn’t Steve and let’s be honest, Sam never stood a chance.” Natasha winked at him.

“Nobody ever does against you, Natalia.”

“So, what’s her name?” she prodded.

“I’m not telling you that.” Bucky punched his pillow into submission, making it more comfortable. “You are not going to run a background check on her or intimidate her. And I better not catch you following me either.”

“You won’t,” she said simply, her face devoid of any expression.

“Natasha,” Bucky warned, “I don’t want to scare her off yet…” his voice trailed off, wistfully wishing for something he knew he couldn’t really have.

“James,” Natasha’s voice held a tone of disapproving to it.

“She makes me feel normal… just let me have that for a little while longer,” he leveled with the red head beside him, “please.”

“She doesn’t know who you are?” she asked with a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in trepidation.

“What do you think?” He rolled his eyes, as if Darcy would ever look at him twice if she knew the truth about him.

“I think if she gets to know you, she will love you like I loved you, _Dorogoy_ ,” Natasha spoke softly, resting her head on his normal shoulder. Bucky sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. What was he getting himself into? If he kept continuing on the way he was, he was going to get his heart broken and it had only been a week. He sighed again, he remembered bits and pieces of his old life. And from what he had gathered and what others had told him, he had been a real ladies man. If only he could go back to that. It felt wrong to be so taken with a dame. It’s not who he was… but then again he wasn’t that person anymore either, and who knew if he could ever go back to being that person. Wasn’t the entire point of living to grow and change as a person?

\---

_A.N:_ _Friend me on_[ _Tumblr_](http://isneezestars.tumblr.com/) _and_[Twitter](https://twitter.com/JDUrsini) _if you want to keep up with me! Let’s talk! Seriously. Check out my profile to find out more about me_ _._

_Just F.Y.I I’m holding a giveaway on my Tumblr for a free book of your choice. You can read the rules and enter_ [ _here!_ ](http://isneezestars.tumblr.com/post/91505090129/tumblr-giveaway)


	3. I Can Mend It

Down Boy

Chapter Three:   
I Can Mend It

\---

Steve watched as Bucky got up from his spot on the couch again and strode over to his phone on the kitchen counter. He stood there shifting his weight from foot to foot before letting his hand hover over it, grunting and then sitting back down.

“What’s wrong Buck?” Steve asked, folding up his newspaper and tossing it on the coffee table.

“Nothing,” huffed the distraught former assassin.

“Bucky.” Steve rolled his eyes at his best friend’s childishness. Bucky drew in a large breath and held it before exhaling loudly.

“I got her number.”

“Oh?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” said Bucky almost challengingly.

“Have you called her yet?”

“No,” he groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “Tony said something about new rules and not wanting to look desperate and to wait at least three days.”

“I see, and how long has it been?” Steve asked leaning forward in his seat.

“Four days.” Bucky’s voice sounded strangled. “I waited an extra day, just in case… I liked it better when you used to call a girl the same night you’d taken her out to see if she had a good time and that was just considered having good manners.” Bucky shook his head in his hands.

“Things were simpler then,” Steve agreed. “So you’re not going to call her?” he prodded.

“Can’t seem to work up the nerve.” Bucky looked up between his fingers.

“It’s probably for the best anyway,” said Steve sitting back again.

“Pardon?” Bucky sat up straight, sounding offended and causing Steve to realize his mistake.

“I think it’s probably best you don’t take her out.” Steve held his ground.

“Yeah, Punk?”

“It’s just, you aren’t ready to date.” Steve winced as he continued to dig his own personal hole.

“Is that so?”

“I mean, you aren’t fully back to yourself yet,” he tried to explain himself and ease the tension that was growing in the room.

“I might never be, Steve.” Bucky slapped the armrest and sat back deeper into the couch. He looked away from Steve and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, but, you’re still having flash backs and nightmares. Do you think it’s safe to be cozying up to a dame right now?” Steve reasoned.

Bucky inhaled sharply.

“Bucky… I didn’t me-” Steve tried to apologize.

“It’s fine,” he snapped. “You’re probably right.” He clasped his hands and dropped them into his lap, looking down at them. He let silence fall between them. “Maybe I shouldn’t call her.”

\---

Running his gloved hand through his hair, Bucky sighed. He felt like a stalker. But it wasn’t like that. He had just gone to the park to see if Darcy was there. And then, when he didn’t find her, went to their coffee shop. And walked back and forth between the two places for 2 hours in case she showed up.

Never mind, he was a stalker.

He was standing across the street, watching Darcy drink her coffee. Like a stalker. The stalker that he was. And it wasn’t that he wasn’t listening to Steve. It’s just that he wasn’t listening to Steve... right now. Bucky grimaced.

He felt bad going behind Steve’s back, but he wasn’t asking Darcy out. He was just explaining to her why he didn’t call her. She deserved that at least. Bucky watched as she got her coffee and chose a spot to sit down and drink it. Looking down at Buddy, he sighed again.

“I should probably go talk to her, eh Bud?” he asked the dog. Buddy cocked his head to the side and panted up at him. Right, it was time to grow a pair and speak to this dame. Crossing the street with purpose, Bucky made his way over to her. He pulled out the chair across from her and sat down, waiting for her to notice him. Buddy seemed to sense his apprehension and sat beside him quietly. An agonizing 5 minutes ticked by without Darcy looking up from her phone before he couldn’t wait any longer. He cleared his throat.

“Hi,” he said softly and watched as she jumped in her seat almost spilling her coffee. Her head whipped up and her startled expression changed from surprise to outrage in a split second.

“You!” she bubbled.

“Darcy, I-”

“What do you want?” she cut him off.

“Darcy-”

“You’re kind of a jerk!” she hissed at him from across the table.

“Darcy!”

“No! You don’t get to talk to me anymore! When a girl gives you her number, and you say you’ll call, you’re supposed to call her!” Looking away from him, she seemed to notice the attention her raised voice was garnering and scowled. Standing, she grabbed her purse, ignored her coffee and left Bucky sitting there alone. Bucky sat there dumbfounded for a moment before scrambling after her. She had made it out of the coffee shop and down the street a ways before he caught up with her.

“Darcy.”

“WHAT!” she spun around and yelled.

“I didn’t call you for your own good,” Bucky said quickly before she could cut him off again.

“For my own good?” she scoffed.

“I’m not in a good place right now; it’s better if we don’t see each other.” His shoulders sagged briefly in relief.

“Are you kidding me right now?” asked Darcy straight-faced.

“I don’t want to drag you down with me.” Bucky said gently.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have asked me out!” she shouted. “Christ on a stick! You know, there are commitment issues and then there are commitment issues and you sir, have commitment issues!” She poked him in the chest for emphasis. “If you didn’t want to go out with me you just sho-”

Her rant was cut off by the sound of a very loud _BANG_. She began to turn away from Bucky to see the source of the noise, barley registering what had happened before she was being tossed down an alleyway and shoved up against a wall. A body covered hers for a moment while she orientated herself. When her senses came back to her, Darcy began to struggle against whoever was pinning her. Before she could comprehend what was happening a hand closed around her lapels and hoisted her into the air. Looking into a pair of dead eyes, Darcy hung there and listened to her shirt rip. She closed her eyes tightly unable to look into Bucky’s any longer. Somehow she knew it wasn’t him in there anymore.

“It was just a car backfiring,” she whispered, concerned.

\---

“Bucky.” A familiar voice quaked from somewhere near to him but he wasn’t sure where. “Bucky.” The voice, which he now could recognize as Darcy’s came again, a little stronger this time. “James!” she shouted, sounding panicked. Another noise filtered in, the sound of barking. He shook his head as something warm and soft pressed itself up against his leg. Blinking, his eyes focused on a pair of terrified blue ones.

“Darcy?” he asked confused.

“Yes… yes it’s me…” relief flooded her voice.

“Buddy,” he said looking down at the dog pressing itself against his leg. “What?” he asked looking back at Darcy and realizing their position. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Bucky apologized as he released her. Placing his hands over his eyes, he walked away from her and groaned.

“What happened?” she asked, sounding more normal from behind him.

“I thought it was a gunshot,” he answered, not looking at her. “I just… reacted.”

“It’s okay,” she said as she readjusted her shirt, poking at the new hole in it. He turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised incredulously.

“Bet you don’t want to go to the movies with me now,” he stated sadly.

“I’d love to, if you’d actually call me.”

“Really?” He was unable to hide the shock in his voice.

“Really.”

“There’s something wrong with you.” Bucky shook his head at her.

“So I’ve been told,” she said lightly, the events of a few moments earlier rolling off her shoulder like it were nothing. “Damnit, that was my favourite shirt,” she sighed dramatically.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized again.

“Its fine, if it comes to choosing being shot or having a hole in my favourite shirt, I choose the hole.” She shrugged.

“But you weren’t being shot at… I’m sorry.” He spoke with his eyes glued to the floor, embarrassment etched into his posture.

“It’s all good, it had a good run and all good things come to an end eventually.” Darcy placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Everything is okay Bucky.”

“Can’t you fix it?” he asked softly.

“No, I can’t sew to save my life.” She laughed at the thought of her trying to sew something and smiled up at him.

“I can mend it,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Seriously?” Darcy’s eyebrows rose in amazement.

“Yes.”

“We’ll, aren’t you just full of surprises?”

\---

“Steve?” Bucky called out as he entered the apartment. “Guess he’s not home…” he muttered under his breath as he flicked on the lights and looked around.

“Nice apartment.” Darcy nodded in approval at the sight before her.

“Thanks, hardly any of its mine. It’s mainly my best friend’s,” said Bucky, placing a hand on the back of his neck and rubbing it.

“It’s very retro.”

“Thank you… I think…” Bucky stood awkwardly in the entry way to the living room.

Apparently dealing with girls was not at all like riding a bicycle. In the old days he had been a pro at getting girls out of their clothes. Now he didn’t know what to do and it was frustrated him. Darcy stood in front of Bucky staring up at him, silently watching his internal struggle a moment before he jumped.

“Here, let me get you something to put on so I can get to work,” he said quickly over his shoulder and disappeared down the hallway. “This alright?” He came back and tossed one of his plaid button-ups toward her.

“Perfect,” she said catching it with ease.

“I’ll just…” Bucky started, pointing over his shoulder and making a motion to turn around but trailed off as she pulled her shirt over her head. She wasn’t naked, she had a bra and a very thin, tight tank top on but it might as well have been nothing as far as Bucky was concerned.

“What?” she asked as she caught sight of him while buttoning up her shirt.

“Nothing,” he said quickly but didn’t avert his eyes.

“Thanks for the shirt.” She began to casually roll up the sleeves.

“Least I could do, besides, it looks good on you.” A smirk made its way onto his face as he felt the flirt start to flow naturally from his lips. Maybe not all of the old Bucky was gone after all. She looked as if she was going to say something to him but was cut off by a loud whine. Looking down she found Buddy sitting at her feet a ball in his mouth. Bucky laughed as he took her shirt into the living room to work on it, Darcy following behind him.

“Hey Buddy! Want the ball?” she cooed and wrestled the ball from the dog’s mouth. “Get the ball!” she said as she threw it down the hallway for him to chase. Darcy wandered around the room once before turning to him and watching him work. “Where did you learn to sew like that?”

“My mother.”

“What made you want to learn?” She smiled to herself, thinking about a young Bucky inside learning to sew clothing while other boys were out rough housing and playing sports.

“It was necessity,” he said without looking up from his task.

“Necessity?” She took the ball from Buddy and tossed down the hall again.

“Times were tough growing up, we needed to preserve things as long as possible,” he answered without thinking.

“Times were tough? What, did you live through the depression?”

“Something like that.” Bucky looked up slowly, realizing his mistake and searching her face to see if she thought something was amiss.

“Something like that? Aren’t you mysterious?” She winked at him and took the ball from Buddy again.

“There, good as new.” He held the shirt up for her inspection.

“A man of many talents!” she cheered as she took it from him, noticing the fine workmanship. “Thanks!” She said with a megawatt smile and he dipped his head.

“Least I could do.”

\---

_A.N: Sorry this took so long to get up but life got in the way of writing._

_Friend me on_ [ _Tumblr_ ](http://isneezestars.tumblr.com/) _and_ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JDUrsini) _if you want to keep up with me! Let’s talk! Seriously. Check out my profile to find out more about me_ _._


	4. Sticky Situations

Down Boy

Chapter Four:   
Sticky Situations

\---

Stopping in his tracks, Steve gaped at the sight before him. Bucky stood in the entry way to their apartment, a curvy brunette in front of him wearing his shirt. Moving closer, he listened in on their conversation.

“So, I’m not going to get my shirt back, am I?” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door jamb.

“Nope,” said the brunette in front of him, drawing his shirt in closer around her. “Think of it as an incentive.”

“Oh?” Bucky smirked.

“Yeah, if you want your shirt back, call me.” She shouldered her purse and walked away in the opposite direction of Steve. Buck watched her go a moment, then turned to walk back inside. Running a hand through his hair his hair, his smile fell as he caught sight of Steve.

Steve didn’t know whether to be happy that Bucky seemed to be getting back to his old self or hurt that he had lied to him. Turning, Bucky went inside and Steve followed, breaking into a jog to catch up to him.

“Was that dame wearing your shirt?” Steve asked, catching up with him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“So what if she was?” Bucky snapped.

“It’s just...” Steve took a step back. “I thought we talked about this and decided you weren’t going to see her again.”

“Yeah well, I ripped her shirt and needed to mend it.” Bucky spoke looking straight ahead, avoiding Steve’s eyes at all cost.

“You ripped her shirt?”

“I had a flashback, she and Buddy brought me out of it. It’s not a big deal.” He shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking down as he did so.

“You had a flashback while you were awake?” Steve sounded horrified. “Do you see why this is a bad idea now?” He grabbed Bucky and turned him towards him. “You can’t possibly still be thinking of calling her?” he asked and waited for an answer. “Bucky?” he questioned when none came.

“You can’t tell me what to do anymore!” Bucky seethed. “No one can tell me what to do anymore.” Yanking his arm away from Steve, Bucky turned and stormed the rest of the way up to the apartment.

“Bucky-” Steve tried to follow.

“I do what I want!” Bucky hollered and went into the apartment.

“Bucky!” By the time Steve entered the apartment, Bucky was closing the door to his room with a hard snap of his wrist. Steve was at a loss for words.

That definitely could have gone better.

\---

Darcy was cooking dinner, a dinner for two. Bucky hadn’t even waited the rest of the day before calling her and he had been even quicker to take her up on their date. He had been adamant about going out for dinner but she had convinced him that it was perfectly okay for her to cook for him as well. She was a great cook, Nana Lewis had taught her well. She had also taught her that a way to a man’s heart was through his stomach. So Darcy was in the kitchen, finishing up dinner while listening to her iPod and singing along to the music.

“Hey,” a deep voice said from behind her, causing her to jump and spin around suddenly, splashing balsamic vinegar all over the person behind her. When her heart stopped trying to escape from her chest, Darcy realized the person she had doused in vinegar was none other than her date for the night, Bucky.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” she cried.

“… You said to let myself in,” he said lowly, still looking startled.

“I know, I know, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s just my face,” Bucky pacified her, while inspecting his clothing, then rubbing at his dripping face.

“Here let me clean you up.” Darcy grabbed some paper towel and ran it under warm water, before ringing it out and dabbing at his face. He stayed still and quiet the entire time she worked and once she was finished she tossed the paper towel in the bin and surveyed her work. Noticing she had missed a spot she took a finger and ran it across his chin before popping the finger in her mouth and sucking off the salad dressing. “There, good as new,” she said with a smile.

Quicker than Darcy could process, she found her back being pressed up against the cupboards. Bucky leaned forwards, pressing her back further and cupping the back of her neck in a giant hand, the other one tangling itself in her hair. Bucky stared down at her, the intensity of his eyes stunning her into silence. He lowered his lips slowly to hers and hovered just above them a moment before a bark snapped them both out of their trance. A furry quadruped stuck his wet nose in between the pair and sniffed.

“Hey, Buddy,” Darcy greeted the dog breathlessly.

“Dog…” Bucky growled low in his throat.

“We should probably eat or we’ll miss the movie.” Darcy squeezed out from between him and the cupboards and began to bring things to the table. Bucky stood there a moment, eyes closed, before snapping to attention and grabbing the plates that had been taken out and bringing them to the table.

\---

The theatre was dark and the movie was in full swing when Darcy snickered for the first time. Looking over at her Bucky raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head no. By the third snicker Bucky couldn’t contain his curiosity anymore.

“What’s so funny?” he asked leaning over in his seat so his mouth rested by her ear. She smelled divine, like cinnamon and vanilla.

“Nothing,” she waved him away. Giving her a disbelieving look, he watched as she rolled her eyes and leaned into him.

“It’s just, if I suddenly got super powers and became a villain, I would make sure I watched the hero die and then burn the body just to make sure. None of this walking away shit so the hero can escape.”

“A bullet to the head does just as well,” said Bucky casually before realizing his slip and paling, luckily for him Darcy hadn’t notice. They continued watching the movie in silence for a moment before Darcy was giggling again. Leaning over to him she whispered.

“One of these days I want someone to say ‘what are you going to do, kill me?’ to me, and then I can stab them and say ‘yes’. You always make sure to stab them first and then say the witty remark after, because if you say the witty remark first that gives the hero time to save themselves.” She rolled her eyes again and sighed heavily. “God, it’s like none of these people have ever seen a movie,” she said, while waving her hand at the screen. “Also, is it weird that she’s more attractive now that she’s evil? Because she’s totally more attractive now.”

“I like that she’s wearing red now that she’s evil,” Bucky agreed, smiling softly at her.

“Everyone knows that evil people wear red, or black, it’s just science.” Darcy gave him a look like he should know this and shook her head at him.

“You have the best quips,” he said, stretching and swinging an arm over the back of her chair.

“Why, what have I said?” she asked looking confused. “I have no idea what I’ve said, I just say things… apparently they’re clever.” Darcy leaned in closer to him and cuddled into his side. “Okay, stop trying to stab the skeleton with the sword. Pick up a club. Everyone knows that when you are fighting skeletons, blunt weapons do bonus damage.” She fell silent for a little while longer before speaking again. “God damn it, he is smooth as shit.” Darcy was in awe of the man on the screen and as much as Bucky wanted to feel a little jealous of him but he had to agree.

“He could even get me to sleep with him,” Bucky nodded, eliciting a chuckle from his companion.

“Will you guys shut up? We’re trying to watch a movie here!” someone yelled from across the theatre, causing Darcy to shrug deeper into his side, a hand to her mouth, stifling her laughter. Bucky smiled and tightened his arm around her drawing her in closer to him. They sat like that for the rest of the movie.

\---

“He was such a gentleman, the rest of the night,” said Darcy stepping off the elevator after Jane. “He didn’t even kiss me goodnight, he kissed my hand!”

“He kissed your hand?” Jane turned to look over her shoulder at Darcy.

“I know, right? Like who does that?” she exclaimed as she opened the door to the labs.

“So he’s finally taken up your offer?” Bruce’s voice floated over to them, cutting off their conversation.

“Yep, ‘bout time too…” came Tony’s muffled reply from under a monstrous machine.

“Jane, Darcy,” Bruce greeted them with a nod.

“Hi Bruce!” Darcy beamed, “Tony.”

“Have you two heard the news?” Bruce asked, while taking off his glasses to clean them.

“No,” Jane responded.

“What’s he done now?” Darcy asked, rolling her eyes and pointing at Tony.

“Nothing bad!” Tony said, rolling out from under the hunk of technology. “The Captain America and his trusty sidekicks are moving into the tower.”

“Oh, wow! Really?” a sliver of excitement could be heard in Jane’s voice.

“Ugh, Cap’s so dreamy!” Darcy swooned.

“Not more dreamy then I, I hope.” Tony stood and dusted himself off.

“When does he move in?” Jane asked.

“3 days, I believe,” Bruce answered.

“Um, hello?” Tony waved a hand in front of Darcy’s face. “He’s not dreamier then me, right?” he affirmed and huffed when he didn’t get a response. “Right?”

“Darcy went on a date!” Jane blurted out suddenly, causing Darcy’s eyes to widen in surprise and outrage.

“Why would you tell him that?”

“Oooh, did you let him get to third base?” Tony dropped the wrench he had been holding in a nearby toolbox. “Oooh you did! He better have paid for dinner.” He winked at her.

“I hate you,” Darcy moaned at both Jane and Tony.

“You little minx!” said Tony, flinging an arm around her shoulders. “Tell me all about him.”

\---

A.N: I think I’m going to use that theatre part in my new novel. I like it.

_Friend me on_ [ _Tumblr_ ](http://isneezestars.tumblr.com/) _and_ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JDUrsini) _if you want to keep up with me! Let’s talk! Seriously._

_Check out my profile to find out more about me_ _._


	5. 99 Bottles of Wine on the Wall

Down Boy

Chapter Five:

99 Bottles of Wine on the Wall

\---

Darcy had a plate full of freshly warmed pop-tarts and a carrier full of coffee (plus one green tea, for Dr. Banner) and was making her way to the elevator doors when said doors opened with a smooth woosh. A familiar bark broke the silence as she stopped and waited for the elevator to empty.

“Buddy?” Darcy said softly, feeling silly. There was no way he was in the tower. The dog in question rushed out of the elevator and bounced over to her. “Buddy! What are you doing here?” she cooed, unable to bend down and pet him with her hands full.

“Buddy! Get over here,” called a handsome dark skinned man with an arm full of boxes that she had never seen before, who apparently knew her dog. Okay, so he wasn’t _her_ dog but she’d like to think she knew the dog pretty well by now. Buddy whined once, shook his head, then turned and trotted back to the man. Darcy was about to ask him who he was, what he was doing here and tell him this was a restricted area when all the air left her lungs. Coming out of the elevator next was _The_ Captain America, the dreamboat she had been drooling over since she was a child, carrying a bunch of full garbage bags. He stopped when he saw her and looked confused, like he recognized her, though they had never met before.

“Ma’am.” He tipped his head, giving her a polite nod. Darcy felt her knees go weak as she forgot how to speak. Last to step out of the elevator was Buddy’s owner, arms loaded down with boxes.

“B-Bucky?” she stuttered disbelievingly.

“Darcy? What are you doing here, doll?” He hefted the boxes to a side, holding them up with one arm. Man was he strong.

“I work here, what are you…” she trailed off as all fell into place. “Oh my God,” she said staring at the arm holding the boxes. “Oh my God… Bucky… Bucky Barnes… You’re The Winter Soldier.” She almost dropped the coffee, before turning around and placing the drinks and the pop-tarts on a nearby side table.

“Darcy, I can explain-”

“Oh my God, how did I not recognize you? You were my favourite Howling Commando… What is wrong with me?” she rambled, turning back around.

“I was your favourite?” said Bucky with a smirk as he put down his boxes.

“Don’t even.” Darcy shook a finger at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She saw Tony appear in her peripherals, eating something out of a bag in his hand.

“Oh yeah, that would have gone over well, doll.” The sarcasm that came out with his reply, stunned everyone. “Hey dame I just met and am attracted to and don’t want to mess up with. You know that Hydra assassin you saw on the news? That was me. Also I was born in the 1920’s and just happen to be an American hero… let’s go to the movies!” He stopped speaking with a look on his face that translated to not believing he had said all that aloud.

“Uh, yeah!” Darcy waved her hands around to emphasize her point. “That’s exactly what you say!”

“Darcy, I-”

“What? There’s more?” she huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Are you eating popcorn?” The good looking man she didn’t know asked Tony, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Want some? I brought it especially for this,” said Tony, popping another fluffy kernel in his mouth.

“You knew?” Darcy gaped.

“Of course I knew. Natasha had JARVIS track you before she left on her superspy mission and naturally JARVIS alerted me to what he’d found. You could have waited for me before starting the party. Rude.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Tension was beginning to build between her eyes, she was starting to get a headache, out of all the lousy things Stark had done or said to her, this might have been the worst.

“What and miss out on this?” He made a flourished movement with a hand and Darcy couldn’t help herself. Reaching out she socked him in the shoulder as hard as she could. “Ow! Assault! Uncalled for.”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you! I can’t believe this!” she said gesturing to everyone, before tuning and marching away, leaving the coffee and pop-tarts on the side table.

“Darce!” Bucky called starting forward, only to have Steve place a hand on his shoulder and tug him back. “Darcy!” he called after her.

“Let her go, she needs time.” Sam placed a hand on his other shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“I messed up,” Bucky sighed, staring at the door Darcy had disappeared through.

“You couldn’t have known,” said Steve casting a glare in Tony’s direction. The billionaire in question simply smiled and popped another piece of popcorn in his mouth.

“That went well,” Tony said.

\---

To say it had taken Darcy a few hours to calm down would be an understatement. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life and that was a hard thing to do, make a Lewis feel embarrassed. Taking another bottle of wine out of the cabinet, she unscrewed the lid, only to find a cork. Grabbing the corkscrew she tried to pull the cork out before realizing there was a plastic covering stopping her.

“Who does this?” she said, pointing bewilderedly at the bottle. “Who looks at a wine bottle and thinks, you know what this needs? Fucking eight lids!” She ripped the plastic with her teeth. “Because if there’s one thing drunk people are good at, its opening shit.”

“Do you always talk to yourself?” Bucky’s voice sounded from behind her. Fumbling the bottle she caught it before turning around and glaring at him as he stood in the entrance to the common room.

“Only when I’m drunk,” she replied with a slight slur. “I’d offer you a drink, but I’m assuming you can’t get drunk either…”

“How do you know I can’t get drunk?” Bucky asked, coming into the room and sitting beside her on the couch.

“Tony.”

“Ah… well I’ll take that drink anyhow,” he said making grabby hands for the bottle.

“Sure.” She handed him a glass and the bottle so he could finish opening it. “Where’s Buddy?” Darcy queried after looking around the room and not finding her favourite furry quadruped.

“With Steve… so why are you getting drunk?” Bucky answered, quickly changing the subject, not wanting to talk about Buddy.

“Out of sheer embarrassment.” She took off her glasses and put a hand over her eyes.

“Doll, you have nothing to be embarrassed about,” said Bucky earnestly, placing his glass on the table and taking her hand in his.

“Can we not?” she pulled away from his and reached for the bottle again. Bucky’s heart sank, as he took that as his cue to leave. Standing he made his way to the door head down. “You’re not going to make me drink alone are you?” Darcy called before he could completely disappear on her. Falling back a step, he looked up with a smirk on his face.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

\---

“Bucky,” said a stern voice and Darcy moaned. Lights flicked and pierced her eyelids causing her to moan again.

“I wish I was three inches taller,” she spat with a start, jumping up into sitting position, an arm slid down her body, stopping at her waist.

“What?” Bucky mumbled, head still buried in a couch pillow. Looking around Darcy blinked the alcohol induced sleep from her eyes, before having them land on the blurry figure by the door. Popping on her glasses, she groaned.

“Oh God, I think I need more wine,” she whined.

“I think you’ve had enough.” Steve crossed his arms, looking unimpressed.

“Awesome… Captain America thinks I’m a slut and a drunk…”

“Darcy.” Bucky sat up, a serious look on his face. Extracting herself from him, she got off the couch and stood. He made a motion to grab for her but she stopped him.

“No, no, I think I’m going to go finish sleeping this off in Jane’s room.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” said Steve softly but every bit as sternly as before as she slid past him and out into the corridor.

“Steve!” Bucky balked.

“Bucky, what are you doing?” Steve admonished.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Bucky growled, standing. “You have no right-”

“What are you thinking, sleeping in the same room as her?” Steve said not letting him finish his sentence.

“It wasn’t like that-”

“What if you’d had an episode?” Steve cut him off again. “You could have seriously hurt her!” The thought brought Bucky up short. The anger in his face fell away bit by bit as he realized what he could have done to her.

“I’m sorry… I wasn’t thinking…” he whispered.

“I know Buck, and that’s the problem. You’re so dizzy with this dame you aren’t thinking straight.” Steve walked over to his long-time friend and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “If you’re not going to wait until you’re back to your old self, at least take it slow.” That did it.

“Steve! I may never go back to being my old self. You need to realize that!” Bucky barked, shaking off Steve’s hand and stepping away from him.

“I Know, I just-”

“No you don’t know, you keep saying wait, wait, wait but I might never be who I was and I don’t want to wait anymore. I’ve lost so much of my life I don’t want to lose any more of it by waiting.”

“Bucky…” Steve trailed off not knowing what to say.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll go slower and if it gets bad I won’t see her anymore but she’s already been through one episode with me and she’s still here... that’s got to count for something, right?” Bucky walked out the door without waiting for a reply. He could hear Steve call after him, but he ignored it. It was harsh but he didn’t think he’d be able to handle what Steve had to say right now.

\---

Darcy had avoided what she had now thought of as ‘the boys’ part of the tower _’_ like the plague for the next two days, not over her embarrassment quite yet. But embarrassment waited for no girl and caught up with her while she was about to eat her lunch in what Tony called the ‘small’ kitchen.

“May I sit down?” Steve asked politely, sneaking up on her and causing her to jump.

“Oh, um, hi, yes, captain, Mr. Rogers, Sir.” Darcy winced at her own words.

“Steve is fine, Ms. Lewis.” He pulled out a chair and sat across from her.

“Okay. But then you have to call me Darcy,” she replied.

“Darcy,” he corrected “I’d like to apologize for earlier. I don’t think you are either of those names you called yourself,” he said sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uh, thanks, its fine,” she brushed it off. She was actually used to having people place her in those categories. Well, in one of those categories growing up, at least.

“It’s not fine and I’m sorry for it.”

“Apology accepted.” Darcy pushed her sandwich to the side. “So. Bucky. I’m assuming that’s why you’re here,” she said cutting to the chase.

“It is,” he affirmed. “He’s a good man and I shouldn’t have expected anything different from him. Bucky’s always been a ladies man, never stuck with one dame.” Steve had a wistful look on his face as if remembering fonder days.

“I see… and you sought me out to tell me that?” Darcy was beginning to feel a little unimpressed with where this conversation was going.

“No. I came to ask you not to hurt him,” Steve leveled with her.

“I don’t plan on hurting him.”

“You already did, he was a mess after you found out about him. I thought he was going to have another episode.” Steve’s hands clenched by his sides as he thought about it.

“I didn’t mean to,” Darcy whispered, her stern face changing into a crestfallen one.

“I know you didn’t, it was a lot for you to take in all at once but you did. You need to not be selfish and do what’s right, think about what you could do to him, think about what he could do to you.” Steve did his best to unclench his fists. “That’s all I’m asking and all I have to say, just be careful. And don’t hurt my best friend,” He said getting up before this conversation went in a direction he didn’t want it to. He had said his piece, a quick exit is what he needed. Nodding to her once again, he left before he said something he’d regret later, leaving Darcy alone and a little hurt.    

\---

Sitting at the kitchen counter Darcy stared at her untouched sandwich. The seat in front of her was pulled out suddenly, causing her to jump and look up at a pair of superspies standing in front of her. Hawkeye and Black Widow looked down on her, one with an expression of pity, the other void of all emotion.

“We need to get you two a bell. Not that you’d wear it,” Darcy muttered as Natasha sat in front of her, taking up the seat Steve had vacated only an hour prior.

“When you hurt him, I will kill you. And I like you so I’d rather not do that,” said the assassin with a straight face.

“Thank you and that’s terrifying…”

“Aww feelings! Why have you never told me you like me?” Clint whined, crossing his arms over his chest. Natasha looked up with an expression that promised pain later and he blanched. “Leaving, I’m leaving,” he said hands up in surrender. Turning, he walked away, muttering something under his breath that Darcy couldn’t make out.

“Why does everyone think I’m the one that’s going to hurt him?” Darcy asked, a little offended.

“Because you are a smart girl and eventually he will have an episode that will cause you to come to your senses and scare you off and then where will that leave him?” Natasha questioned her.

“I’ve already been through one episode with him,” Darcy shot back.

“One episode is nothing. You’ve seen nothing.” Natasha calmly inspected her finger nails before fixing her gaze on the other woman. “He’s dangerous, he’s not the Bucky Barnes that Steve knew, he’s _The_ Winter Soldier and he is not a good man. He is a killer. He’s killed many men and if he relapses, he won’t have a second thought about killing you.”

“You don’t know that,” Darcy tried to reason with her.

“He trained me, I do know that. We’ve been through the same brainwashing.”

“But you’re okay now…” Darcy clung to her delusions.

“It took me many years to be okay and some days are still better than others,” Natasha said patiently. “He is already beginning to rely on you too much _Dorogaya_ and if you are together long enough, when you finally do leave him it will destroy him. I don’t know how he will react to that, it may set him back, and he may become The Winter Soldier again and kill many people. That will destroy Steve, which in turn will destroy the Avengers,” she spoke calmly and rationally. “This is hard, I know _Dorogaya_ but what he needs now is to heal, I am asking you to do what is right.” Darcy huffed, it was the second time she was hearing that phrase today. “Take this,” said the spy, producing a file folder out of nowhere. “See what he has done and what he can do, then make your decision. Once you have all the facts.” Natasha stood, without making a sound. Crossing to the other side of the table, she gave one of Darcy’s shoulders a squeeze before leaving without another word. Darcy grimaced, not sure this was a thread she wanted to pull on. But could she continue to see him and not know? Clunking her head down on the table Darcy groaned.

What was she going to do?

\---

_A.N: Finished a chapter of my own novel so I decided to write another chapter for you all! This chapter was all angst and drama… I don’t know where it came from… it just happened. Any-who love you all and hope you all have a wonderful day/night._

_Friend me on_ [ _Tumblr_ ](http://isneezestars.tumblr.com/) _and_ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JDUrsini) _if you want to keep up with me! Let’s talk! Seriously._

_Check out my profile to find out more about me_ _._


	6. You Brought Me Flowers?

Down Boy

Chapter Six:

You brought me flowers?

\---

Bucky half-heartedly hit the punching bag again, causing Sam to roll his eyes. What was the point of a work out if you weren’t going to _work_ out?

“Hey man,” he said, steadying the bag. “You look like crap.” He stepped to the side and crossed his arms.

“Thank you.” Bucky quirked an eyebrow, not the least bit offended.

“You wanna talk about it?” Sam asked sincerely. It didn’t seem like Bucky was just having an off day and if a friend needed him to lend an ear, he would.

“I get the feeling she’s avoiding me, I haven’t seen or heard from her in a few days,” Bucky spoke without hesitation. Sam smirked. Of course it was girl trouble. When a man was as lost as this, it was always girl trouble.

“Well, have you gone looking for her and tried to ask her out again?” he inquired.

“No…” Bucky’s voice trailed off. Sam smacked his own forehead so fast it stung a little.

“Okay, so let me get this straight, you went out with her on a date that she asked you to go out on before she found out who you were and then after that you never followed up with her? Dude, it’s your turn to ask for the date!”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face.

“Exactly, man,” Sam laughed at his friend. “Go find her and ask her out.” He shooed the other man out of the gym, with instructions to shower before he went to find the girl of his dreams. Granted, Bucky had been out of the game a while but how someone could be _that_ clueless was beyond Sam.

\---

It was a rare occasion when Darcy was alone in the labs, but today was one of those precious, precious days. No explosions, no arguments and no science-y jibber-jabber. Headphones in, she tapped her foot along to the beat of the music, oblivious to anything but her work.

“Hey, Doll.”

“Damnit, Barnes!” Darcy jumped, spilling a dollop of coffee on her desk and pulling out her headphones. “You don’t sneak up on a girl like that,” she said as she pressed a napkin into the little puddle.

“Barnes, eh? That’s a first,” he smirked, nonchalantly leaning against her desk. “Sorry, I had too, you’ve been avoiding me.”

“What?” She looked up quickly. “No, I haven’t, I’ve just been busy with work.”

“Well good, because if you had been avoiding me that would have made what I’m about to do downright awkward.”

“What are you-” Darcy’s jaw dropped as he pulled a bouquet of roses out from behind his back. She really needed to start working on her observational skills.

“These are for you,” he said softly, his smirk growing into a full blown, heartfelt smile.

“You brought me flowers?” Darcy asked, taking the bouquet from him and looking rather stunned.

“I did.” He puffed out his chest like a proud peacock. “I was hoping you, Darcy Lewis, would allow me to take you out again on a proper date. You know, dinner, dancing, the works.”

“I… you, you brought me flowers.” Her brain didn’t seem to be able to process that fact.

“I did.” Bucky deflated, his smile faltering as he began to wonder if he’d done something wrong.

“No one’s ever done that for me before.” She looked up at him in awe.

“That’s a shame, a dame like you should get flowers every day.” Relief flooded his veins as he realized he hadn’t done something wrong, she just wasn’t used to this kind of gesture.

“Smooth talker,” she said and reached out, punching him lightly in the arm.

“Let me take you out,” he asked again, former confidence returned.

“Okay.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night.” Leaning over the desk, he kissed her cheek lightly and then stepped back. With a small nod in her direction he turned and left her alone with her thoughts.

He brought her flowers?

He brought her flowers!

Darcy sunk down into her chair a goofy smile plastered on her face.

He brought her flowers.

\---

Darcy sat staring at the vase of roses on her kitchen table. Lying next to the vase was a rather thick file that had been given to her by a rather scary Russian spy. She’d had the file for a week now and hadn’t looked at it. Not that it didn’t tempt her. Boy, did it tempt her. Reading it just felt like such an invasion of privacy. Not to mention, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know what was in that file. But she had said yes to going on another date with him. Shouldn’t she know what she was getting herself into? Grabbing the file, she slid it in front of her.

“What are you doing Darcy?” she muttered to herself, dropping her head into her hands. She had to do this, she was going out with him again and she needed to be able to make an informed decision on whether or not to continue doing so. Sighing, she sat up straight and reached a trembling hand toward the file.

“He who knows others is wise…” she whispered and opened the manila folder.

\---

“I remembered something the other night, I wanted to tell you. Thought you might get a kick out of it. It was from when I was with the Howling Commando’s. It involves me, Dum Dum, Falsworth and a live chicken…” Bucky said with a laugh that faltered when he looked across the table at Darcy. She was mashing a fry in some ketchup repeatedly for the last 5 minutes. “What’s wrong, Doll?” he asked, concern lacing his words.

“Pardon?” She shook herself out of her own thoughts.

“You’ve been…” he paused, trying to think of the right word. “Quiet all night.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she joked.

“For you? I’m thinking it is,” he said seriously.

“Why’s that?”

“Because normally you could talk the ear off a statue.” Bucky smiled at her, as she put down the potato strip she hand been mangling.

“Sorry, I’m just, I just… I don’t know.” She deflated, dropping her hands roughly on the table top.

“It’s alright, everyone has off days,” he said, stretching his metal arm across the table for her hand. His fingers gently brushed the back of her hand and she jerked it away from him.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry.” She motioned to put her hand back but stopped. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Is it the arm?” Bucky asked broken and pulling away.

“It’s not the arm,” she said, reaching for him but falling short again. “It’s just… I just… I know you’re not evil. That’s not you anymore and I know you never had a choice, you were brainwashed, I know that, it’s just seeing everything laid out like that…” she trailed off, eyes cast down and unable to look at him.

“What do you mean seeing everything laid out?” Bucky asked, the colour draining from his face. “You read my file? How did you even get it? Never mind, I know how you got it.” Bucky seethed as he thought about a specific redheaded Russian.

“I’m so sorry,” Darcy apologized.

“Darcy, that’s not me anymore. I’m better. Well, I’m working on getting better every day,” he said, reaching for her again and letting his shoulders sag in relief when she let him grab her.

“I know and I think that maybe you should just focus on that right now.” She squeezed his hand lightly.

“What are you saying, Doll?”

“You know what I’m saying.” Darcy pulled her hand out of his grasp.

“Darcy, Doll, please don’t do this to me,” Bucky pleaded with her. “Please.”

“I need to go.” She scooted to the edge of booth.

“Darcy-”

“James,” she cut him off as she stood from the booth. “Please.” Turning she walked away from him, her head down, she left without looking back.

\---

“You gave her my file!” he bit out as he strode across the gym.

“James-” Natasha started.

“How could you do that?” He yanked the weight she had been using out of her hand and tossed it across the football field sized room.

“James, I-”

“You WHAT?” he shouted. “You wanted to sabotage any chance of happiness I had?” He stood there a moment as he waited for a reply. “Answer me!”

“James, you need to calm down,” Natasha stated, coolly.

“Stop saying my name, I know who I am and I’m fine.” He backed away from her a few steps, unable to stand still.

“Yes, I gave her your file, but I did it because I care about her and you. She needed to be able to make an informed decision and you needed to know if she could deal with everything.” Natasha watched him through hooded eyes as she explained her logic. “As it turned out, she couldn’t and it’s better for you to know now, then find out later, after you’ve become invested.”

“I already was invested and you ruined it!” Bucky lashed out at her, taking a swing but missing.

“Lay off her, Buck.” Steve appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulder, hauling him away from her. “She wasn’t the only one to speak with Darcy.”

“You too?” he asked as he pulled himself away from his best friend. “God, she never stood a chance.” The betrayal in his voice could be heard as clear as day. “Why would you do that?”

“We thought-” Steve began but was cut off.

“What, that it was for the best? That if I held out a little longer, I’d be back to my old self? Well, that’s not going to happen,” said Bucky, stumbling away from the two of them and over to the exit. “This is my life! Stay out of it and let me live it!”

\---

Darcy was in no mood to be trifled with today, not after the night she had just had. She walked into the lab with a storm cloud over her head and everybody could see it. Well, almost everybody.

“Way to let him down easy, short stack,” Tony drawled, pointing a screwdriver at her.

“How do you know?” she gawked at him, she hadn’t even told Jane yet. Pepper, who had been handing him some papers when she had arrived, smacked him.

“Ow! I’m feeling very attacked right now,” he complained.

“Tony,” she admonished.

“Bird boy told me,” he answered and sighed dramatically. He walked over to Jane’s desk, which Thor was sitting atop, and kicked it. A familiar voice yelped and jumped, smacking the underside of the table. Crawling out from his hiding place, Clint had a sheepish look on his face.

“Vents,” Clint explained, in lieu of an apology. “I overhead Bucky when he freaked out on Nat and Cap.”

“God damn it, Barton! You are such a gossip!” Darcy grumbled at him. “You know for a super spy, you suck at keeping things to yourself.”

“Lady Darcy has done what she feels is best, you should not judge her for putting her safety first,” Thor said and crossed his arms over his chest.

“We’re not.” Tony waved his screwdriver around.

“It sounds like you are and I think it should stop,” came a voice from the doorway.

“Bucky,” Darcy gasped, not expecting to see him so soon.

“Can I speak with you?” he asked. “In private?” He gave everyone a meaningful look.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Darcy answered, walking over to her desk and putting her bag down.

“We can do it here if you like, I’m not above groveling in public.”

“Please don’t grovel,” she whipped around to face him. “I don’t deserve it.”

“Doll, you-”

“Please don’t and don’t be mad with Steve or Natasha, they just want what’s best for you, and went about it in a very scary and over protective way,” spoke Darcy, her eyes trained on her sneakers.

“Darcy, I will never hurt you, please don’t be scared of me.” Bucky stepped forward in an attempt to draw her gaze.

“Maybe just… give me time? I don’t know. No, that’s not fair, don’t wait for me…” Darcy said, shaking her head. “I wish I had never read that file.” She grabbed a stack of papers and took them into another room.

“Me too.” He looked at the others in the room, who were carefully avoiding his eyes and grimaced. This had to be most pitifully embarrassing moment of his life and he had witnesses. Turning, he left the labs, his head held low.

\---

It had been three days since Bucky had come home upset with him and Natasha, and three days since Steve had last seen him. Steve had been called out on a mission almost immediately after their argument. Coming home was nerve wracking. They had never been in a fight like this before. He didn’t know how Bucky was going to react to him right now, but he needed to check on him. That’s what friends did. Taking a calming breath, he entered their apartment.

“Bucky?” he called out, causing Buddy to trot over to him whining. Looking around the place, he noticed his door was closed but everything looked fine. Buddy whined again and nudged Steve with his head. He knew Bucky was in there, JARVIS had told him. “Bucky?” Steve walked over to his bedroom door and waited. Buddy barked and pawed at the door. The dog’s actions worried Steve. Bucky never closed the door on Buddy. “I’m coming in,” said Steve as he opened the door, shoving it hard as something was in front of it.

“Leave me alone,” came Bucky’s muffled reply as he entered. Steve swore as he caught sight of the room. To say it was a disaster would be putting it lightly. Pieces of mirror and drywall littered the floor.

“Buddy’s worried, Bucky, and so am I.” Steve walked over to the lump in the middle of the bed and sat on the edge of it. “Have you gotten out of bed at all in the last three days?” he asked but didn’t get a response. “What happened in here?”

“I had an episode.”

“Looks like a bad one. Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve stroked Buddy’s head, trying to stop the dog from whining.

“You’ve done enough,” said Bucky bitterly, from under the covers.

“Let me help you, Jerk.” Steve punched, what he assumed was the leg portion of the lump in the bed.

“Get out,” came Bucky’s muffled voice.

“Bucky.”

“I SAID GET OUT,” he shouted, sitting up straight in the bed and causing Buddy to start barking at Steve. Standing, Steve left the room and quickly shut the door behind him. Bucky had looked positively rabid in there, hair disheveled and eyes red and bloodshot. Maybe he shouldn’t had said anything to Darcy… but this had to be for the best right? If Bucky was hurting this bad now, having this happen later would have destroyed him.

\---

Staring at the roses on her table, Darcy’s bottom lip quivered.

“I’m a terrible person,” she whispered to herself. “And I’m not good enough for you.” Grabbing the vase she took it over to the garbage bin and dumped the flowers into it. With a sob, she turned and made her way to her bed, where she fully intended to stay for the next _ever_. She was a terrible person. Steve and Natasha had been right. She had hurt him in the end.

\---

_A.N: Don’t hate me! I don’t know what to do with this story. If you want the angst to end then I have to end this story next chapter if not… I was thinking maybe I could make it an OT3 with Steve? But that would take a bunch of re-planning and probably some time. I just don’t know how I would do that… I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M DOING! If you have any ideas leave them in a comment for me!_

_Friend me on_ [ _Tumblr_ ](http://isneezestars.tumblr.com/) _and_ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JDUrsini) _if you want to keep up with me! **Let’s talk! Seriously**. Check out my profile to find out more about me_ _._


	7. Down Boy

 

Down Boy

Chapter Seven:  
Down Boy

\---

Bruce needed some tea, which wasn’t a problem, it was just he’d become unaccustomed to getting it himself since working for Tony. Darcy normally took care of that but she had been off sick for the last week. The problem with getting his own tea, was that it meant he had to leave the labs, and leaving the labs meant he had to interact with people. Bruce generally tried to avoid people. He sighed, though he supposed sometimes interacting with people was unavoidable. He needed tea.

Making his way to the kitchens he stopped. There were people already inside. Listening closely, Bruce made out Clint and Jane’s voices and rolled his eyes as he listened. They were talking about Darcy and Bucky. Deciding that maybe he didn’t need his tea right now, he made a motion to leave before stopping and listening again. According to the two gossips in the kitchen, both parties weren’t doing very well. He wasn’t sure he how long he stood there, but the longer he listened the more his chest began to ache. He was feeling very green all of the sudden. He needed to get out of there and quick.

Safely back in the labs, Bruce picked up his phone, he didn’t want to stick his nose into other people’s business but his friends were hurting and he couldn’t just sit around and do nothing. Against his better judgement he called Darcy, he didn’t know what he was going to say as he listened to his phone ring but he was going to say something.

“Darcy, it’s Dr. Banner,” He said into his phone as the beep for the answering machine finished. “Bruce,” he corrected himself. “I’m going to get straight to the point. I just wanted to say, I think you are making a mistake. I’m not that kind of doctor and I don’t have the right to give you advice as one, but as a friend, I do, and I think you’re making a mistake. I get what you’re doing and why you’re doing it but I think you are making the wrong decision. Betty and I, we went through something like this. I pushed her away and I know I did the right thing… I know I did, but I regret it every day, every moment of my life,” he paused and took a deep breath. “And the thing is, Bucky, he actually has a chance of getting better. I think that, with someone like you in his corner, he could do really well.”

“Also Tony hasn’t slept in three days and Pepper is worried about him. I know he’s been an ass but he needs you…” Bruce trailed off. “We all do… so think about what I’ve said, take your time, get yourself together and when you’re ready, come back. Because, we miss you.” Bruce cleared his throat. “Bye.”

\---

Sam was not happy and he was not happy with two certain Avengers. He stormed into the gym and marched over to where Steve and Natasha were training.

“You two, tell me right now you didn’t do what I heard you did.” He shook a finger at the two Avengers.

“That depends on what you heard, Sam,” Steve said, ducking Natasha’s leg and stepping out of the ring quickly.

“That you descended on poor Darcy like a pack of wolves and broke her and Bucky up.” Sam crossed his arms and waited for an answer. Steve looked back at Natasha who was casually leaning against the ropes and said nothing. “Oh my God, you did.” Sam turned away from them and ran a hand over his face. “I am so disappointed in you two.”

“We didn’t break them up…” Steve trailed off.

“No? You think Darcy stood a chance with the Black Widow and Captain Freaking America telling her to back off and scaring her? I hate to break it to you two, but you can be kind of intimidating. Yes, Darcy hangs out with a God, a billionaire and a man with breath-taking anger management issues, but she is only a girl! A girl who is hella strong but has insecurities like everyone else!” Sam scolded them.

“But Bucky-”

“But Bucky was coping and happy, I haven’t seen him smile that earnestly since I met him and when he talked about her his heart was lighter,” said Sam, cutting Natasha off. “Quiet you, I’m not done,” he hushed her when it looked like she was going to object. “You both need to smarten up. Bucky is regressing and fast, all because you two stuck your noses in where they didn’t belong.”

“We didn’t mean to hurt them, just the opposite.”

“I understand that, Natasha, I get it, you care for both of them and don’t want to see either of them hurt. But, news flash, you hurt them worse than they could have ever hurt each other. You had no right to give Darcy his file! That was for him to tell her. You should have let the relationship play out, if they break up, they break up but I have a feeling with those two it probably would have been amicably.” Sam stopped and took a breath before turning back to Steve. “And you, get over yourself man! This jealousy you are showing over someone stealing your best friend is childish and unattractive. Bucky is your best friend, and he will always be your best friend, but you can’t just keep him to yourself. He needs to be able to grow, learn, live and deal with the consequences of his actions on his own.”

“Well, when you lay it out like that…” said Steve softly.

“We can’t take back what we’ve done,” reasoned Natasha.

“No, you can’t but you can fix it.”

“How?” Steve asked, earnestly.

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Sam threw his hands in the air. “Get your asses in gear, go apologize to both of them and give them your blessing.” He turned and walked away. “Superheroes!” Sam muttered to himself. They were good for saving the world but had the social skills of children.

\---

Standing outside of Bucky’s room, Natasha knocked on his door. When she didn’t receive and answer she opened the door and poked her head through.

“James?” she queried.

“Get out,” he responded from under his blankets.

“Get up,” commanded Natasha as she looked around the decimated room.

“I said get out,” Bucky growled again.

“Listen to me. I am sorry I gave Darcy your file, I didn’t mean for _this_ to happen. But wallowing around like this is getting you nowhere.” Natasha ripped the blankets off him.

“I will kill you.”

“Good, fine, you can do that after you shower because you smell and I don’t think Darcy is going to appreciate your stench when she gets here.” She grabbed his wrist and yanked him into a sitting position.

“Natasha, I swear to God-” Bucky began to threaten her. “Wait, what? Darcy is coming here?” he looked up at her confused.

“Yes, Steve has gone to apologize and get her,” she said, standing back.

“She can’t see me like this!” Bucky panicked, looking around the room.

“Then get up and go shower and shave.” She pulled him up off the bed and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. “And James.” He paused and looked back. “If you hurt her, I will kill you,” she threatened him.

“I thought you told her that,” he asked, confused.

“I did but I care about you both and whoever is the one that hurts the other, I will kill. Now go. I will make you something to eat.” She shooed him away.

\---

Looking at the apartment building in front of him, Steve sighed. It had been a small mission finding out where Darcy lived and getting there. Why on earth didn’t Darcy just live in the tower with the rest of them? Though he supposed he understood wanting to have your own space. He had after all, only just moved in himself. Jogging up the stairs, he made it to Darcy’s floor and found her apartment in record time. Raising a fist, he knocked. He had an entire speech prepared… that vanished the moment his fist made contact with her door. As he knocked, the door opened a sliver to a dark apartment.

“Darcy?” He called out, pushing open the door as a pit of dread made its home in his stomach. Finding the light switch he flipped it and his heart sank. Her apartment was a mess, lamp shattered, table flipped and writing on the wall that read ‘Heil Hydra.’

“Crap,” he swore. They must have been watching Bucky this entire time. Bucky was not going to like this.

\---

Rushing home Steve, bypassed Natasha and Bucky and went straight to putting on his suit. He had JARVIS alert Natasha and begin a facial trace for Darcy.

“She didn’t come?” Bucky asked, sounding hurt from behind him as he slid on the shirt to his uniform.

“That’s not it, Buck…” Steve stopped himself.

“Then what is it?” Bucky demanded. Steve sighed and prayed Bucky wouldn’t relapse.

“Hydra has her.”

“WHAT?” Bucky shouted, racing forward and grabbing Steve by the shoulders.

“I’m going after her, I’ll get her back,” said Steve, placing a hand on Bucky’s metal one, which was gripping him a little too tightly.

“I’m coming,” said Bucky with an heir of finality.

“Captain Rogers, I have found and tracked Miss Lewis,” JARVIS alerted them.

“Thank you JARVIS. And no, you’re not.” Steve grabbed his cowl and placed it on his head.

“God Damnit Steve, I’m coming and that’s final!” Bucky growled making a fist and slamming it through the nearby wall.

“We can’t stop him,” Natasha piped up from the doorway, suited up and ready to go. Looking past Bucky, Steve locked eyes with Natasha. Quirking an eyebrow at him, she cocked her head to the side as if to say ‘at least this way we can keep an eye on him’. Steve groaned.

“Suit up,” said Steve, against his better judgement. Why did this feel like a bad idea?

\---

Stealthily, Steve and Bucky made their way down the hallway of the abandoned warehouse that JARVIS had lead them too. Steve grimaced, if this didn’t say trap, he didn’t know what a trap was. Stopping before a blind corner, he looked back at Bucky and nodded. Turning the corner, Steve collided with someone and sent them sprawling to the floor.

“Darcy!” Steve exclaimed, picking her up.

“Steve?” She shook her head. “Bucky!”

“What are you doing?” he asked bewildered.

“Escaping?” she questioned him, like she wasn’t sure what she was doing herself.

“How did you?” he interrogated her, not quite able to make a full sentence.

“I used my feminine whiles on the guard and then kicked him in the balls.” The shackles that held her wrists together jangled as she fist-pumped the air.

“That’s my girl!” Bucky’s smile glowed with pride as the shouting of guards could be heard growing closer.

“Time to go,” Steve said pulling her behind him and pushing her towards Bucky. They raced back to the Jet, Bucky practically carrying Darcy the entire way. Once they were up in the air he turned to her and pulled her towards him. Without warning his lips met hers in a soft but demanding kiss. This was their first kiss, the kiss they had been waiting for. Taking a fist full of his leather vest she pressed back hard. His hands tangled in her hair, he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

“You don’t kiss the person you don’t want to be with like that,” he said quietly.

“Stop, don’t.” She pushed away from him, looking at the floor.

“Damnit, Darcy,” Bucky swore, unable to take her rejection again. “Don’t push me away. I’m not that man anymore, can’t you see that?” She had to see it, she just had too.

“Bucky…” Darcy avoided his eyes.

“ _Dorogaya_ , I should never have given you that file that was an error in judgement on my part. I was scared for both of you, I didn’t want either of you to get hurt and in the end I hurt you more then you could have hurt yourselves. I am sorry and so is Steve,” said Natasha from the pilot’s seat.

“She’s right, I am sorry,” Steve agreed.

“That’s it?” Bucky barked at his best friend, his mood souring by the moment.

“No.” Steve ducked his head in embarrassment. “I’m jealous of you, Darcy.”

“Wh-what?” she stammered. There was no way she heard that correctly, was there?

“You’re taking my-” Steve tripped over his words and looked away. “Best friend away and I just got him back. I’m having trouble letting go again,” he continued, not looking at them as he spoke.

“That’s what this was about?” Bucky’s mouth dropped open. Crossing the jet he took Steve by the shoulders. “Punk, I’m not going anywhere. I’m with you, till the end of the line,” he said and gave Steve’s shoulders a little squeeze.

“Jerk.” Steve glanced at Bucky quickly a small smile on his reddening face. Mollified, with a small laugh Bucky turned back to Darcy.

“Let’s get those off you, Doll.” He motioned to her hand cuffs and strode forward. “Doll?” he questioned her, worried, when she backed away from him.

“I’m not good enough for you,” she said, stepping away from him.

“Excuse me?” he questioned her, flabbergasted.

“They warned me not to hurt you and the first thing I did when I saw something I didn’t like was hurt you. I don’t deserve you.” She had backed herself up so far her knees hit the back of one of the seats on the jet and she fell back onto it.

“Seeing the things I did is a bit of a shock. No one can blame you for running,” Bucky reasoned with her.

“Don’t, stop, don’t be nice to me, I don’t deserve it.”

“Darcy,” he admonished, walking forward and kneeling in front of her.

“I set you back, I set your progress back and made you miserable!” she stated, waving her hands around to emphasize her point.

“It’s not your fault I don’t know how to deal with rejection. I haven’t had much experience with it before.” He grabbed her hands and stilled them.

“Bucky!”

“Darcy!” he said in exasperation. “I forgive you. I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you!” Leaning forward he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Now let’s get those things off you.”

\---

Getting off the elevator on the boys’ floor, Darcy heard a familiar bark as the dog it belonged to rushed towards them.

“Hey, Buddy,” Darcy cooed. “It’s been a while.” She knelt now and rubbed behind Buddy’s ear.

“I’ll see you inside.” Steve motioned to their apartment and walked off. An awkward silence filled the air. Darcy cleared her throat.

“Bucky, what are we doing?” Darcy asked, not looking up.

“Doll?”

“I mean with us, what are we doing?” She clarified.

“I’d have hoped we worked that out on the jet… do you not want to-” Bucky’s heart sank.

“No! I want to give it a try!” She interrupted him.

“Then, what’s the problem, Doll?” he asked. When he didn’t receive an answer he knelt down beside her. Taking her hands he continued. “Darcy, I promise you, I will never hurt you, I will never lie to you and I will always listen to you. I will be whatever you need me to be, just, don’t leave me. I can get better, I can be better, I just need a little help.”

“Can I-” She cut herself off.

“You can ask me anything,” he encouraged her.

“Can I see your arm?” She glanced up quickly. “I know you probably hate it… but it is so cool! And ridiculously sexy too...” she rambled. The nervousness Bucky had been feeling disappeared and he laughed. Taking off his glove, he let Darcy run her fingers over the smooth metal of his hand.

“Cool,” she whispered. Taking his hand away he brushed the hair out of her face and leaned in, kissing her temple softly. With a bark, Buddy lurched forward and jumped on Bucky’s chest, knocking him to the floor.

“Damn dog!” Bucky huffed, turning his head to the side in an attempt to avoid Buddy’s tongue as he licked him. “Down boy!” he chuckled as Darcy pulled Buddy off him. Locking eyes, they smiled at one another and laughed, their hearts lighter.

\---

End.

\---

A.N: SO I troped the ending but what can you do. I kinda want to write a sequel and make it an OT3 but I’ve started another story too, so we’ll see what I do. I hope this lived up to all of your expectations and thank you **_SO_** much for reading and commenting.  <3

_Friend me on_ [ _Tumblr_ ](http://isneezestars.tumblr.com/) _and_ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JDUrsini) _if you want to keep up with me! Let’s talk! **Seriously.** Check out my profile to find out more about me_ _._


End file.
